At The End Of The World Will You Find Me
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This is nothing like Minecraft story mode. There might be some spoilers within this story. Jesse is a girl in this. Rated T just in case. Jesse and Petra have feelings for each other but they are scared if they fall in love with one another, they might lose them during the battle against the wither. Hope you like it. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.


At The End Of The World Will You Find Me

Jesse and her friends just got back to the temple when she saw Petra leaning against a wall. Both of the girls' faces lit up when they laid eyes on one another. Jesse hurried over to Petra and hugged her. As much as they wanted to stay like that, they heard a loud screech erupt and shake the ground, breaking them apart. Petra tried to hide the disappointment written all over her face, at the lack of contact but Jesse took notice of it. She decided to take pity on Petra and ask her later. "We also brought a few friends of our own." Jesse said as she pointed at Ellegaard and Magnus.

Jesse shook their hands while smiling. "Gabriel is on the balcony. You two should go see him."

They nodded their heads then headed that direction. When they were out of sight, Jesse spoke again. "I'm really glad to see you, Petra. I thought the wither might have... never mind that. I am about to head off and try to find Soren and I thought that maybe you would like to come with. That is of course, if you want to come along."

Petra's smile grew at the offer. "When do we leave?"

Jesse hugged Petra again. "As soon as possible."

Everyone waved their goodbyes, even Reuben stayed behind. They walked until it was almost pitch black outside. Petra was in deep thought, thinking about Jesse until she was brought out by the sound of Jesse's voice. "Look, there's a cabin over there. It looks like the people a just left it there. We can take shelter there for the night then be on our way by sun rise."

Petra smirked at Jesse, which she took notice of. "What?"

Petra started walking as she softly said, "You. You have changed so much from being a geek, that everyone thought you were, to being someone who is brave and thinks things through. You don't complain about hating Lukas or the ocelots."

Jesse opened the door to the cabin before she turned and looked at Petra. "Was that your opinion of me before all of this?"

Petra thought about the question then answered with such certainty. "No, if I did, we wouldn't have been friends. I liked the way you were then, I like the way you are now."

Jesse smiled before they found a few bed rolls and laid them kinda close together. Petra stared into Jesse's eyes before she spoke again. "Jesse, I have to tell you something."

Jesse reached up and put her hand on Petra's cheek. "You don't have to tell me. I already know you have feelings for me."

Petra looked at everything but at Jesse until the other girl spoke again. "Petra, I have feelings for you too. But we both know that we can't act on them until we kill this wither and save the world. No matter how hard it is not to."

Petra laughed lightly then said, "It's funny, I never thought that you, me and our friends would be doing all of this. Finding the order of the stone, learning things about them that was written out of history and trying to kill a wither."

Jesse laughed too. "You got a good point there. I never saw this coming. I'm just glad that I get to save the world... with you."

Petra rolled her eyes. "You are so complicated. First, you say that we can't act on these feelings, yet you say something like that. You are making it hard to control myself from kissing you."

Jesse moved some hair out of the other girls face and just let her hand linger on Petra's face before she moved it to her side then said, "I guess that we will have to save the world as fast as we can."

Petra sighed then closed her eyes. "Now I'm going to be thinking about kissing you all night."

A few seconds later, Petra heard Jesse shuffling around before she felt soft lips connect with hers in a slow but satisfying kiss that took her breath away. When Jesse tried to pull away, Petra grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled their lips together again. Petra reluctantly let go of Jesse's shirt when air became to hard to resist. Jesse smirked down at the breathless girl before saying, "Now you don't have to wonder about what kissing me would be like."

Petra rested her hand on Jesse's cheek. "Now all I want to do is kiss you more."

Jesse wanted to kiss her again but she knew the risks. "We should get some sleep. We have a long walk tomorrow."

The sun was soon shinning in the distance and Jesse sat there, admiring how strong and beautiful this sleeping girl was. After a while of sitting there, Jesse moved closer and put her hand on Petra's cheek. Petra stirred in her sleep as she began to wake. She opened her eyes to stare into Jesse's eyes. Jesse softly spoke. "Hey, the sun is rising but if you are still tired then we can leave a little later."

Petra grabbed Jesse's hand then replied, "Lay down beside me. Just for a little while, please."

Jesse laid down as she spoke again, "You seem a lot calmer then normal. Are you sure your OK?"

Petra pulled Jesse's arm further around her waist. "Shut up, geek."

Jesse laughed softly. "Yes ma'am."

When they got back on their trip, it took a few hours but they finally reached the castle. As they walked in, Jesse said they should split up and look around for Soren but as Jesse moved further in the castle, she fell through the floor and hit her head, knocking her out. Petra heard the noises and ran in to see a hole in the floor. When she looked down, she saw Jesse, just laying there. Petra climbed down there and ran to the passed out girl. "Come on, Jesse. Please wake up. The world needs you, the order of the stone needs you, your friends need you and I need you."

Before Petra could continue, someone in the corner said, "What are you girls doing here?"

She saw a man wearing a cloak as he ran over to the other side of Jesse and helped her up. Petra helped the man carry Jesse into a room, hidden in the back area. He put her on a bed as Petra finally answered, "We came here looking for a man named Soren."

Petra was lost in thought until the man spoke again. "Why are you looking for this man?"

The man walked to the other side of the room and Petra walked closer to him. "We need his help to stop a monster from destroying the world. Do you know where we can find him?"

Before the man could speak, another voice made them turn around. "We don't need to keep looking. We found him. It's nice to finally meet you, Soren"

They looked at Jesse as she began to stand up but almost fell over so she sat back down as Petra walked over to her. "Your very smart, girl. Sadly, I don't save the world anymore. Whatever is troubling you young lady's, I'm sure the others have it taken care of."

Jesse shook her head, "No, not against a wither."

The man looked straight at Jesse as he took off his hood. "How is this possible?"

"Ivor. He thought that he could control it so people would see him as a hero but something went wrong and it started to attack everyone." Petra spoke for Jesse.

Soren thought for a minute before he said, "OK, let's get back to the others and make a plan."

The girls nodded as Petra helped Jesse to her feet. "It's in the temple of the order of stone."

As they left the castle, all Jesse and Petra could think about is rather or not to trust Soren. They didn't know what to think about him but they figured they would soon find out.


End file.
